Vanish with You
by Gundime
Summary: **Spoiler Alert** (Story takes place AFTER episode 21 and will definitely contain spoilers, read at your own risk!) Yuko is finally given a chance to admit her feelings towards Acchan the 13th, with positive results. However, shortly after the reunion they are separated again and in order to return to her beloved, Yuko most once more achieve the Center Nova phenomenon.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** This is the first story I'll be posting here! I'm excited and a bit nervous but I hope that a few of you will like it. So! I'm going to start this from the scene where Yuko finally sees Acchan again, but I'll be changing quite a bit of the dialogue to suit my needs. v u v Please don't call me out on that, especially now that I've warned you beforehand. No doubt I'll mess up my past and present tenses a bit but that's because I'm still getting used to the first person way of writing... I'll do my best from here on out though.

* * *

No matter how far I go...

No matter how hard I try...

I just can't reach her.

So I stop, exhausted by now from running up the never-ending flight of steps.

My gaze moves up and I can see her above me now, singing and dancing, sharing her happiness with the crowd along with previous Center Nova.

But she can't see me.

I had already exhausted that hope by yelling and singing as loudly as I could to try and get even a smidgen of notice. But they remained as always, blissfully unaware of my presence.

My sheer disappointment causes me to look away from the picture. I had achieved the Center Nova phenomenon, the same as they! So why must I watch this scene from afar?

Everything I've done! All the pain I've been through, the seclusion, the strenuous rehearsal! Has it all been for naught? Or was I simply not good enough to begin with?

My legs, shaking, finally give away beneath me and I lay on the staircase. My spirit feels broken.

Who would have thought that the undying determination of Yuko Oshima the Ninth could have been shattered so easily?

My body won't even move anymore, I can't get up and most definitely can't start walking again.

Even if I could move there would be nowhere to walk to. The steps ahead of me are crumbling, fading into the nothingness that surrounds me and for the first time in my life, I feel truly alone. It hurts so much more now, than when I had accepted the duty of solitude in order to become Center Nova.

I've failed everyone and in my state of depression I start to make assumptions. My moment of courage likely hadn't saved Akibastar from a fate of oppression, which meant I had broken my promise to Acchan all those years ago. In failing her, I had also failed myself...

"We meet again, Yuko."

My eyes open wide at the sound and I jerk my head up to look around. That voice! I had not heard it in years and to be truthful, I missed it and _her_ terribly.

"Acchan?" I squeak timidly, still looking from right to left and wondering if this was simply a trick that my tired and miserable mind was playing on me.

She appears then, a large and almost translucent figure who still smiles down at me as if she hadn't disappeared so long ago.

My heart is beating wildly as I gaze at her.

"Everyone is singing." She says in that same voice, her eyes sparkling.

It takes me a short while to understand what she means. While I had heard a lot of singing during my time on the endless stairway none of the voices had struck me as particularly familiar.

But now, as I listen long and hard to this song my eyes yet again grow wide.

"The understudies?" I stammer, a look of confusion passing over my face. How was it possible that I could hear them even from where I was?

"They sing to save what they care about," Acchan raises a hand to her lips and stifles a giggle, probably because of my overly baffled expression. She gestures to me before speaking again. "And so it reaches you even here."

Wait, was she saying that this tune was meant to rescue me as well?

I chuckle and shake my head, it was amusing and embarrassing to think that the younger ones would have to rescue me from my own ambition.

Looking up to Acchan again I am surprised when she disappears, only to reappear a moment later right in front of me. This time she is my height and for some reason this pleases me.

For her, the crumbling steps repair themselves and she approaches me slowly. I can't help but notice how every move she makes is so graceful and it reminds me of how much I have missed her.

"Acchan, I-" She raises a hand to stop my talking and I figure she must have something important to tell me.

"Please Yuko, let me start." After nodding my okay she lowers her hand and sends me another one of her dashing smiles. "You've made it this far, so I should tell you why we're all here."

By all she must have meant the other Center Nova.

"This is a place outside of space and time, where we are safe from those who might hurt us." I look up at the mural above, watching the other Center Nova sing on a small stage. "We are here so that we may illuminate the hearts of those who linger even in the darkest reaches of space. This place provides us the ability to sing straight into a heart, even if the planet of its vessel is under the entertainment ban."

My head is spinning now and I stare at her blankly, "So you're the back-up plan?" I instantly regret the words that came out of my mouth and clamp my hand over it quickly.

"Hmm, sort of." Her eyes are dancing and she seems to have taken no offense from my comment. That was good.

"In a way, we help the ultimate goal from behind the scenes. But even if the successors on the outside are successful in lifting the ban, there will still be hearts that require our attention. Because of that we will remain here singing and bringing light to the darkness for all eternity." Wow, that was a long time.

"You said that the understudies would save me, but I've done everything that a Center Nova needs to do! Why can't I stay here?!" I suddenly shout. My outburst seems to catch her off guard and her smile fades into a soft frown.

"You were too early, Yuko." She responds, an evident look of sadness on her face.

"A Center Nova disappears when she reaches the very peak of her radiance and you did achieve that, but you just aren't ready to complete the journey. You have more to go through yet and much more to learn." I feel a tang of despair, at her words. The reason I had been aspiring to become Center Nova was so that I could follow her here.

So that I could be with her.

My eyes fill with tears and I can no longer hold them or my feelings back. "How much longer do I have to wait? I just want to be with you!"

Through my tears I can see that she is taken aback but I continue.

"Why did you have to vanish before I could tell you how I felt?" I say as I wipe my tears away and take a deep breath to steady my wavering voice.

"Atsuko Maeda the thirteenth! I love you and I want to be with you! You're the reason I've been trying so hard to become Center Nova, I've gotten this far because of you! And now I've found you and you're sending me away!" Finally I just lose it and everything spills out, I can't even see her reaction with all the crying I'm doing.

But then she moves in closer and puts her arms around me tightly. Surprised, I gasp and then ever so slowly I relax in her arms and put my own around her as well. My sobbing ceases and she pulls back just a little so that we can face one another.

"Yu- ...Hikari." She surprises me yet again by using my birth name. "I never thought I would hear a confession from you." She admits and I can't help but wonder if I'm about to be rejected and tossed back into reality with a broken heart. "I want to be with you too." She whispers, her mouth moving in closer and closer until finally, we kiss.

My heart nearly jumps out of my chest at her words and as our bashful first kiss becomes imprinted in my mind, I can't help but wonder what will happen to _us_ after this. Atsuko pulls her lips away after a moment and raises a hand to my face so that she can wipe the tears from my eyes. "To be honest, your personality has always captivated me but our situation as idols was a difficult one. I'm sorry that I never said anything."

"I think I can forgive you." I say with a smug smile plastered on my face.

My lips reach for hers again and I kiss her deeply, slipping my tongue into her mouth and feeling the soft moist flesh within. I'm quick to memorize her distinct flavour as I pull her closer to me, after all I still have to leave again soon. Who knew how long it would take until I would get more action!

With the kiss threatening to escalate into a full on make-out session, we both realize that we need to stop and so our lips disconnect.

Her face is flushed and she is slightly out of breath, likely I look the same way to her.

"You have to go before the gate closes again." She reminds me.

"I want to stay." Even if it's here in this wasteland of broken stairs, at least she could visit me and we might truly be lovers.

The fact that she wanted me as well was still sinking in and I was glad to be there with her.

Atsuko sighs and tugs on the small orange pigtail planted firmly on the side of my head. "Go now so that you can learn and become an even more radiant Center Nova. Surpass me, as you said a long time ago."

Something about her words gives me a renewed strength and mends my previously broken spirit. I realize then that she is right. If I'm going to be with her I need to find the strength to become a true Center Nova. I need to climb the stairs properly so that we can embrace at the top forevermore.

"Right, I will do that! But when I come back you owe me cuddles." Maybe even something more, if she would allow it. My newborn smile never once leaves as we separate from each other's embrace, we still end up holding hands though. It feels as if we both can't bear to let the other go.

"Come on, you have to promise me some cuddles, Namiko." I use her real name as well now and grin at her mischievously.

She laughs in that melodic voice of hers and nods once, "I promise."

It takes me a moment before I realize that she is blinking away tears of her own now. Our fate was a cruel one. Confessing our love only to be torn away from each other shortly after.

I step backwards down the stairs slowly, holding her hands for as long as possible before the distance makes that impossible and our fingers are forced to part.

The diamond shaped platform which had first disappeared with me, now materializes under my feet and I pull my microphone out of my coat pocket.

"Come back to me soon, Hikari!" Namiko yells out to me as I fly away from her and the stairs. In my typical fashion I stop, turn around, strike a pose and then blow her a kiss. I will definitely return.

The song, I can hear it clearly now and soon my voice joins in as I leave the void and my love behind.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hopefully that prologue wasn't too bad... Anyhow, I don't think I'll do any large editing yet. (I've seen stories written worse than this one on here. xDD; ) You guys caught me! Yes, I did make up that name for Acchan. I figured it would be lovely for them to call each other by their "real" names. Even though I read somewhere that 'Atsuko' was Acchan's real name... In this story you'll have to deal with my version of her name. xD Also! Remember how this is a romance/drama story? Well, here comes the first wave of drama. ;D

* * *

Knock, knock.

"Yuko?"

I wake up with a jerk at the muffled sound of my name being called and my eyes drift around the room for a moment. Do I really need to get out of bed?

Another knock and I roll my eyes, no more lazing around for me, then.

With a yawn I roll out of bed and walk over to the door, opening it and feeling annoyed when I have to force my lips into a smile at the sight of Nagisa, or rather Atsuko Maeda the fourteenth standing in front of me.

"Oh good, you're awake!" She smiles at me and I watch her lazily, still feeling rather tired. "You weren't at breakfast, so the girls and I were worried... "

Nagisa, (I can't call her Acchan, I just can't!) pauses and looks as if she wants to say something serious.

"Can I ask you something?" She wonders and I only nod in response.

It takes her a few seconds but she seems to gather her courage before speaking again, "I've noticed that more and more often you stare into space as if nothing else matters." My face drifts into a neutral expression as I look past the pink haired girl and to the wall behind her. So even she had noticed the change to my disposition. "And sometimes it feels as if you're even trying to avoid the rest of the group."

I've heard this before, Takamina and Chieri also came around to try and console me. While Takamina had been welcome, I couldn't say the exact same for the new Center Nova who now stood at position zero.

The two of them, Nagisa and Chieri had taken two things from me that were very important. One had taken the successor name of my love interest and the other had taken my only ticket back to my Acchan, my Namiko.

She seems to notice that I'm not really paying attention and lets out an exasperated sigh before finally asking the question on her mind. "I guess I was just wondering; are you alright, Yuko?" Hmm, that was a good question. Was I alright? I wasn't actually sure anymore.

Upon my return from the abyss, we had all been incredibly busy lending a helping hand to the restoration of Akibastar. Buildings that had been destroyed were steadily being rebuilt and the weather had been switched from gloomy darkness back to a typical sunshine. Things were going well, the concerts had resumed and DES was staying away for the time being.

But then there was the problem of my place as Center Nova. And while I was still trying extremely hard to increase my radiance and fulfill all the necessary requirements, it would all be in vain until Chieri disappeared. Then I would be free to take the spot again unless Nagisa beat me to it and I didn't intend for that to happen. Nagisa could have her chance after I had been given mine.

It would be a lie if I said that I didn't have some form of contempt for the two understudies, or rather the one understudy and new successor.

Eventually I realize that I've zoned out and Nagisa is still waiting for my answer.

"Don't worry about me. I just haven't been feeling so well. You'd better get away or the germs will creep up on you and make you sick too!" I grin impishly and reach out to grab her shoulders, shaking her just a little in mock concern before she laughs. "But seriously Nagisa, I'm fine. Just need a lot of rest and maybe some orange juice."

"That's good to hear." She smiles at me lightly and for the first time I truly realize the similarities between my Atsuko and her. It was no big question in my mind anymore why she had inherited the name.

Perhaps I could let go of my frustration at her. Just a little.

It hits me that I'm still holding onto her shoulders and I pull away, coughing awkwardly. "Well then! I should get dressed and make my way down to the kitchen. Maybe I'll be able to find a granola bar or something, unless you guys emptied the cupboards and ate those too." I start a show of pouting and she seems entertained by it, "Leaving nothing for poor little me. Yuko needs to starve, that's what the morning gossip was, wasn't it?!" I finish with a wink and grin at her, "See you later Acchan!" She nods thoughtfully at this and I retreat into my room, closing the door before anything else can be said.

Back in the safety and quiet of my room, I walk over to my window and pull the curtains apart.

As the sunshine hits my face, I close my eyes and let out a content sigh. Since practise wasn't until later this afternoon, I had time to wake up and spend the rest of the morning alone. Everyone else usually ate together and then they all ran off to do other things afterwards. So if I chose to go and have breakfast I would likely be alone, which was just fine by me.

Pacing around in my room for a short while, I decide to rummage through my closet and look for something stretchy to wear. By the time I got going it would probably be time for practise, so getting myself ready beforehand would be a time saver. When my arms are full I drop the clothing unceremoniously on the bed and then follow after it, lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

I needed to fix my outer demeanour otherwise I was going to have tons more visitors knocking at my door and wondering if I was okay. To which I still had no answer. Would I ever have an answer? Who really knew.

As if to interrupt my thought process there is another knock at my door which makes me groan in annoyance. What now!? The strange thing is that no voice follows the knock. I sit up, stand up and then make my way over to the door once more. Who could it be this time? Another understudy? Or one of my fellow successors? Nagisa?

What awaits my eyes when I open the door is.. nothing. At least it was nothing until I look down. On the floor in front of my room someone had placed a tray of breakfast. Crouching down, my eyes travel over the steaming food and my stomach growls. Not wasting any more time, I pick up the tray and take it into my room, closing the door with the back of my foot.

I place the platter on my desk and sit down on my chair, staring at the food. There was a bowl of rice with a small piece of salmon and some vegetables sitting atop it and beside that was a small strawberry and cream filled tart. Finally there was also a clue as to who had prepared this for me, a glass of orange juice.

Grabbing the chopsticks that accompanied the meal, I dig in and make a mental note to thank Nagisa. She was being so nice to me and here I was, thinking about how she had stolen the name from my beloved. When in truth it had not been stolen, it had been rightly earned. And I was going to have to get used to that.

One day when I had vanished, when my picture was alongside previous Center Nova, when I was finally in the abyss with my Acchan, there would be a new Yuko Oshima. And she, whoever it might be, would become the tenth to hold that name. It was just something I needed to get used to.

But for now I held the name and it was _mine_.

Very soon I finish my breakfast and sit back on my chair, sipping the remainder of my orange juice. Was it about time to go yet? Eleven thirty, I still have an hour and a half to waste. That and I'm not even dressed yet.

It was probably time to remedy that.

I put my now empty glass down and saunter over to the bed where I had put my clothes only a short while ago.

Sitting down on the bed with my back to the window, I take off my pale green pajama top and pull on a comfortable sports bra which I then cover up with a loose t-shirt. Next are my matching pajama bottoms, those I replace with leggings and a short skirt.

A pair of comfy shoes later, I leave my room and pause just outside my door. For some reason my eyes drift over to the picture of Acchan and I grin at the smiling image, giving her a thumbs up. I still intended to do my best and that meant earning position zero.

* * *

Later, at practise, I give it my all as usual but notice from the corner of my eye that Takamina seems to be having difficulty. Is her old wound acting up again? The dance routine for Heavy Rotation ends and the team is given a quick break in order to catch our breaths. Kanata is quick to skip over to Takamina and I watch the two of them with a questioning expression. How can Takamina be so friendly with a girl who was bound to succeed her? The entire subject was still a mystery to me.

My thoughts cause me to look over at the other understudies. If I was to leave who would become Yuko Oshima the tenth? Would any of them even be able to rise up to the plate? Or would the name lay stagnant for an incredibly long amount of time? Sonata already had some of the ingredients, perhaps she would succeed me? Who knew.

I shake my head once I realize that I'm getting ahead of myself. After all, only time would tell what the future might bring.

Practise seems to be starting up again and I get into position the same as everyone else.

Before the music can even begin, Tsubasa steps into the room and knocks on the wall in order to gain everyone's attention.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to borrow Yuko for a bit." Her expression doesn't seem the least bit happy and as I start to leave the room, I can feel all eyes are on me. But instead of showing my worry, I stand up straight and strut out of the room. "Keep going, girls!" I smile at them and wave, trying to keep an air of confidence around myself.

Tsubasa and I walk down the hall and to her office in silence, my eyes are focused straight ahead of me and my mind is wandering again. What could be wrong? It must have been extremely important if I had been pulled out of practise...

She opens the door for me and rubs her forehead with a sigh, "Take a seat Yuko, I have some news for you." My heart is pounding by that time but I do as she says and sit down in one of the chairs that grace the front of her desk. There is an awkward moment of silence as she closes the door and then makes her way to her seat behind the desk. As this happens, I simply watch as she adjusts her glasses and moves the mouse for her computer around.

This was beginning to feel very frightening...

"I received word from your parents." The blonde woman finally begins and I put my hands in my lap trying to keep them from shaking. "Your sister is very ill..." She states and my gut lurches, this was the news that I had been dreading. My little sister had always been a delicate child and had often gotten terribly sick while I was still at home. "I'm sending you to Nikkoustar so that you can spend time with her." I stand up, my eyes focused on the ground and both my hands in fists at my sides. I'm shaking but I know where all this is going. "And so that you can say goodbye if need be..."

My emotions threaten to take hold of me but I steady my breathing and nod. "Thank you... I'd like to go pack if that's alright." As I speak my eyes do not for one moment leave the floor.

"I think that would be best." The slightly older woman gets up from her chair as well and closes the distance between us, giving me a quick hug in an attempt to comfort me. Tsubasa steps away after a second but keeps one of her hands on my shoulder, "I've made arrangements for you to leave tomorrow morning. I will also have one of the understudies take your place in the next set of concerts."

My mouth is unable to form words and I simply nod. I back away from her then and turn around to leave. I need time to pack and to think.

The last message I had received from my parents had said that Sango was doing better and that she was always excited about seeing her big sister on the television. Then again I hadn't checked my messages since I had returned from the abyss.

What a failure of a big sister I was, I didn't even keep in touch with my own family.

Sure enough, after I get back to my room, I log onto the computer and find a dozen messages.

I carefully read each one, in the order they had been sent and bite my lip softly. How had I overlooked this?!

Slamming the mouse down hard on the desk, I stand up and pace across my room. My feet eventually take me to a certain place on the wall where a photo was stuck and I gaze at the smiling picture of my sister. Her hair is slightly darker than mine but she has the same pigtail as I do and that same devilish grin. As I look at her, my vision blurs and I begin to sob.

WHY!?

WHY WAS EVERYTHING IMPORTANT BEING TAKEN FROM ME?!

First Acchan and now my sister! Throughout my sobbing I also bang my fists on the wall repeatedly, bruising them with how much anger and sadness I was trying to let out. When the hurt on my hands becomes apparent, I leave my room, almost throwing the door shut behind me.

I need to be alone.

I need time to think about all of this.


End file.
